emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6695 (24th October 2013)
Plot Ross collapses on the floor. Moira and Cain try to stop the bleeding. Priya realises she can't reveal the truth to Jacob. David and Alicia rush into the Café and find him sitting with her and take him home. Ali finally manages to track down Dan. Ross comes around again and while Moira tries to find a first aid kit, he tells Cain not to call an ambulance and threatens to tell Moira the truth about the job. Paddy's unnerved when Rhona remains silent as he tries to explain how he slept with Chas. Moira demands to know what's going on when Ross and Cain are adamant they don't want the police or an ambulance involved. Victoria's cooking ends up ruined, so she and Betty go back to Keepers Cottage to get Betty's casserole dish. Adam and Vanessa walk in and discover Ross on the floor. Cain gets Vanessa to treat Ross. Back at Keepers Cottage, Betty checks up on Alan and discovers he's passed away. She quickly gets Vanessa to head back to Marlon's while she calls Edna. Kerry's annoyed when she's left on her own while Dan proceeds to assist in Ali and Ruby's baby plan. Moira works out that Ross is James's son, making him Adam's cousin. They are all surprised. Edna tries to console Betty. Vanessa continues to treat Ross and manages to stop the bleeding. Moira tells Cain that they haven't seen Ross for around twenty years, since Ross's dad, James, and John had a fallout. She forces Cain to tell her about the job. Betty breaks the news of Alan's death to Victoria and Sandy as Edna deals with the undertaker. Kerry's disappointed further as Dan states that they'll have to cancel their break while he continues to assist with Ali and Ruby's baby plans. Rhona tells Paddy that she can't be angry with him, as she understands why he did it. Cain offers Vanessa money to keep quiet, but she says it's fine. Ross says he'll have Marcus and the others after him as the job went wrong and they blame him, he asks to stay the night. Alicia wonders whether she herself should tell Jacob the truth about Leyla being his mum. Moira and Cain argue over the job and Ross, she insults him and he takes the ring back. Betty realises she'll have to contact Steph and Jill. They decide to go ahead with the dinner in Alan's honour. Cain explains to Ross why he's not told Moira about him carjacking Laurel, he says he wants him gone by the morning. Ashley, Marlon, Paddy, Rhona and Chas gather with Betty, Victoria, Sandy and Edna at Tall Trees Cottage. Betty breaks the news to them that Alan has passed away. They all raise a drink to him. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast None. Locations *Dale Head - Living room *Keepers Cottage - Hallway, Living room, Kitchen *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room/kitchen, Bedroom Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions